Obsession
by Iirima Makil Kolindo
Summary: This is a little....uh...well...I dunno what you'd call it. I guess its kinda of a Snape Obsessie poem *grins* **CHAPTER 4 UP**
1. Default Chapter

walking down these halls sometimes scare me  
i feel like they know what i am thinking...  
what I desire..  
my greatest fear is for them to know my darkest secret...  
  
everyday is about the same...  
wake in the morning..  
breakfast...  
walk to my classes trying to contain my thoughts of him...  
  
i don't want them to know...  
i don't want anyone to know..  
but unfortunatly my secret is not safe here..  
some have the powers to read my thoughts....  
i just wonder if he knows....  
  
i see him during meals...  
i see him prowling the halls at night when i am hidden safely in a corner..  
i smell him as his black, billowing robes go by...  
if only he knew my obsession....  
  
  
To Be continued.... 


	2. Suffering

i wake at night digging through my dreams to find his face once more...  
if only i could force myself to utter those three simple words..  
but i can't..  
no one can know...  
  
he coulden't love me...  
i am merely a student...  
another rotten child...  
here to take up his time...  
  
morning arrives and i face the mirror...  
the dark under my eyes has grown...  
sleep has become a stranger to me now...  
all i can do is think of his lips on mine...  
  
it has grown in my mind...  
so unbearable i cannot hide...  
it has taken over every aspect of my being....  
i feel as though i am about to break....  
  
i love him....  
  
To be continued!.... 


	3. Denial

he knows..  
the way he looks at me...  
those dark eye's now seem softened somehow...  
  
he no longer picks on me...  
he dosen't yell at me in the halls...  
he dosen't shoot his evil glares at me when I do something wrong...  
in fact he pays no attention to me at all...  
  
my late night meetings have become more risky...  
i no longer hide in the shadows..  
i walk down the cold halls, feet bare....  
hoping to catch a glimpse of my obsession...  
  
rounding a corner he sees me..  
stalking toward me, he looks so ominous...  
yet so warm...  
his mouth opens, but I do not hear his words..  
i can only focus on his intoxicating smell...  
  
detention in the dungeons tomorrow...  
i cannot show love..  
i must deny myself...  
it must hide... 


	4. Fear

**Quick note: I didn't really like the last chapter. It is going to be hard writing these while on meds.**  
  
detention is at nine...  
i must find a way to conceal my love...  
i cannot let him see it...  
but that is my weakness...  
  
he found my secret in his own class...  
the way i must have stared...  
the dazed look i gave him when he spoke to me...  
if only he knew my thoughts...  
  
i take one slow step at a time...  
my apprehension grows...  
what will he say to me...  
what will he do...  
  
my hand touches the door...  
my head is spinning...  
scared of how he might look at me...  
i silently pray that he might understand....  
  
it opens... 


	5. Happenings

i step in..  
he's sitting in his office writing something...  
quietly i slip to my desk..  
...waiting...  
  
he looks up...  
"here on time..."  
he has a voice like a thousand angels...  
"lets get started"...  
  
it wasen't as bad as i thought...  
simple potion making...  
correcting a few papers..  
but all the while all i could do was concentrate was his body...  
  
the simple brush of his hand sent me flying...  
my lips pressed against his...  
the gentle warmth filled my body with pleasure...  
he offers no resistance to my touch...  
  
no resistance..... 


	6. Unsure

his perfect lips caress mine...  
his hands run through my hair...  
my body begins to go limp...  
i feel as though i am in heaven...  
  
he pulls away...  
for a moment i see passion in his eyes..  
then panic...  
  
i turn away from him..  
i fear what he might say...  
i grab a quill and begin to go through papers again..  
trying to pretend that what just happened was a wild daydream..  
  
then i feel his lips touch my neck....  
  
  
(Sorry everyone but in order for this to go the way I want it I am going to have to stop here. Yes, I know I owe you all because I haven't updated this in what seems like years, but seriously, if I got further it will turn out bad. Forgive me? I will update soon.) 


End file.
